Watching over you
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: Sora is in a hurry and Enzan have no idea why… but when he learns about it, will he participate in it? Can Sora remind him that she's always with him? Mother's Day fic


_**Watching over you**_

Silver: It's a one-shot story from my fic, Connected Hearts. I blame my older siblings on daring me to drink a shot of espresso, so I'm pretty much wide awake… and it's also Mother's Day. Summary of the story:

Sora is in a hurry and Enzan have no idea why… but when he learns about it, will he participate in it? Can Sora remind him that she's always with him?

Silver: This is after Stream and before Beast series and enjoy!

(Disclaimer: Happy Mother's day everyone and Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Rockman EXE except for her OCs.)

* * *

**Watching over you**

"Come on! Why of all the times you would attack it has to be now?!" CF Rouge shouts as she threw her chain at a GaruBeast and deletes it. CF Blues just stared at the enraged girl as she almost went on a massacre on the viruses. After deleting all the virus and the Dimensional Area breaks, the brunette girl looks at her watch. The dual-hair boy just stared at her as she squealed in horror and ran off.

**:::^*^:::**

Miyuki currently sweeping her shop clean when…

BANG!

"Made it!" a voice shouts and the shop owner would only smile.

"Welcome back, Sora-chan." Miyuki said and puts her broom aside. "So you're going to purchase it?"

"Yes please!" she exclaimed.

The fortune teller chuckled a bit as she took out the item the brunette wanted and puts it in a box. She then asked if she wanted it gift wrap but Sora declined for she bought a wrapper of her own. Understanding, she gave the box to her and the Net Savior pays for it. As Sora skips happily out the store…

"Oof!" both voices yelped when they hit one another and she fell on her butt.

"Ow…" she winces and looks up. "Hey watch- Enzan?!" she shrieks.

"So this is where you run off to…" the vice president said as he tosses the box in in hand up and down as she stood up. "Why do you want to buy old stuffs anyway?"

"First… Give me that!" Sora demanded and quickly grabs the box in mid-air. "And second of all, tomorrow is a special day."

"Huh?" Enzan said, looking at the girl skeptically.

"You have got to be kidding… you don't know what going on tomorrow?!" she asked, and he stares at her but he never shows his confusion. "Enzan, it's Mother's Day tomorrow! It's the day we say thanks to our moms for everything!"

And he stiffen by this, she notices his reaction and asked him about it. But the boy avoided her question with other topics, he then left to do some work in the company while she heads home.

**:::^*^:::**

"It's odd." Sora said, as she wraps her gift with a bright orange, flower decorated wrapper.

"Yeah, I never seen Enzan froze like that… I wonder what's wrong with him." Rouge asked, as she watches her NetOp wraps the gift for her mom. Moments later… "Do you think he got a problem or something with his mom?" she asked.

"What made you think that, Rouge?" Sora asked, and looks at her net navi.

"Well you did mention about tomorrow and he reacted negatively to it." Rouge pointed it out and this made Sora think…

"Hey, why don't you ask Blues about it, maybe he knows something about it." the brunette said, as she pick up her PET

"Very well then, I'll be back soon." Rouge said and Sora sent her into the net.

**:::^*^:::**

"Blues!" Rouge called out as she runs toward a familiar net navi in the Net City.

The said navi turns to meet the female navi as she stops in front of him. "Rouge… is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Well… kinda." Rouge said, and she told him what his NetOp's reaction about tomorrow and he crosses his arms. "So… does he got a problem with his mom?" she asked.

"…Not exactly…" Blues said and looks at her. "It's just… his mother is dead."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, we didn't know!" Rouge exclaimed.

"It's okay…" Blues said. "It's just that, he couldn't celebrate it with his current schedule and…"

"Why don't we talk this with Sora-chan, she's gonna need to hear this." Rouge said.

**:::^*^:::**

After Rouge bought Blues to the Hikari residence and explains about Enzan's problem…

"So he's trapped, doing the emo and can't do anything about it?" Sora asked, and Blues nodded. "You have to be joking, his dad can't do that to him! It's Mother's Day, for crying out loud!"

"I know. But with his dad drilling him into work and guilt pulling him back, I don't think he could even visit her grave." Rouge said.

"So what will you do?" Blues asked and both girls looked one another.

They began thinking… barging in and dragging the dual hair boy out is out of the question, so does convincing the elder Ijuin on letting his son go. Plus they have no idea where the hell he is… Then Sora spotted something on the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hey Blues, can you do me a favor?" Sora asked, with hands clapped together.

**:::^*^:::**

The next day…

"Happy Mother's Day!" Sora, Rouge, Yuuichiro and Rockman cheers, as they threw a few confetti and streamers. Haruka smiled in joy as Yuuichiro and Sora gave her gifts: a new handbag from her husband and a lovely rose brooch from Sora. As they begin to pamper their mom…

"Hold on! I got to do something!" Sora said and runs to her room, she then dashes down with her skateboard and a brown package, and left the house. "Be back in a jiff!" she shouts as places her board on the ground and skates away.

Toward the IPC company…

**:::^*^:::**

Enzan sighs in annoyance because the board members are just indecisive and depends on him too much. As he sits behind his desk, he notice a brown rectangular package on it. Curious, he picks it up and asked Blues about it who just shrugged… with a smile?

Looking oddly at his navi and at the package, Enzan rips it open and reveals to be a sketchpad.

'A sketchpad? What do-' his thought stops to a halt when he flips the pad open and saw…

A lady with blue eyes that gives warmth and her white hair framed her gently down to her waist. Her dress is very simple but she looks elegant in it, flowers surrounding her along with the butterflies. Her wings were drawn to be soft and gentle, but strong and protective at the same time. And lastly… her smile, it is gentle and small, full of happiness and joy… and it is also full of…

Love.

Enzan could only stare at the colorful sketch of his mother, stunned to even think about who drawn this image of her as an angel. He then flips to see a picture of him and his angel mother in his office, he's working while she closes her wings around him to help him relax. On the next is then he's trying to save Blues from the Dark Chip, and she's there encouraging him not to give up. The next one is her following him to his work, the next one is watching him as he and Sora are doing Netbattle with curiosity… and so on.

Enzan flips from pages to pages till he got to the last page…

There's a message…

"_I'll be always be watching over you…" _And there is a sketch of his mother watching over him as he sleeps peacefully in his bed.

After seeing all of those pictures, he at on his seat with a single tear rolling down on his cheek and smiled… he then notices something at the back and smiled a little wider.

"She's really a nosy one." Enzan said, and calls for his limo and postponed a meeting for this afternoon…

After all, the one who's watching over him is waiting for a long time to celebrate Mother's Day.

Meanwhile, a brunette skates home with a smile on her face. 'Happy Mother's Day Mrs. Ijuin...' she thought and a white feather fell but she didn't notice it.

* * *

Silver: Sorry if the story is crap, I typed this in a rush because I got a roommate and my caffeine rush is disrupting her sleep. ^_^U. Anyway I blame CLAMP for this idea too! Read and review minna-san!


End file.
